


Good Morning, Princess

by queuebird



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird/pseuds/queuebird
Summary: Alfie wakes Tommy up with a blow job.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Comments: 10
Kudos: 163
Collections: Sholomons Prompt Fest 2019





	Good Morning, Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Sholomons_Prompt_Fest_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Sholomons_Prompt_Fest_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:** Alfie likes to wake Thomas with sex, sometimes gentle sometimes not (depends on the mood). But what really matters to him is to observe the magnificent moment that those blue eyes open and all the sounds he can get from him.
> 
> WRITE THE FIC YOU WANT TO SEE IN THE WORLD
> 
> thanks anon for this fucking excellent prompt, i couldn't have said it better myself
> 
> thanks [june](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverofyou) for the beta i love you now and always

“Stop fuckin’  _ staring _ at me.”

Alfie jerks his eyes away. He clears his throat and says, “Now what, right, what gave you the impression that I’d be looking at you at all, hm? This time of morning no less. Honestly.”

Tommy sighs out his nose in a heavy, annoyed way. When Alfie sneaks a glance at him, his eyes are still closed.

“You’re always looking at me,” he mumbles, and snuggles deeper into the duvet.

“Well, s’not my fault, is it, mate. You’re the one walking around with the...you know.”

“I know?” It’s muffled by the duvet.

“Well, your face and all, mate. S’distracting, is what it is.”

“Sorry,” Tommy murmurs in the way that means he’s not sorry at all.

“Yeah, yeah,” Alfie says. He pats the bit of Tommy’s head still peeking over the blanket, then sort of strokes at his hair until Tommy’s breathing slows and deepens, gone back to sleep again. Alfie resumes admiring him.

The sun is barely up, soft pale light seeping round the curtains, soaking the room in early-morning indigo so Alfie can just make out the mess of Tommy’s dark hair against the white pillow, the dark stain of his lashes hiding his eyes, and the arch of his cheekbone, rising proudly above the duvet.

In an impulsive wave of affection, Alfie leans in and kisses Tommy there, where his eye dips down to meet his cheek. Then he pulls back, heart pounding ridiculously, like a child who snuck a kiss onto his crush.

Tommy, eyes still closed, mumbles something indistinct, sighs softly, and continues sleeping.

Alfie peers at Tommy suspiciously--this wouldn’t be the first time he’d faked sleeping to get a rise out of Alfie, but the wrinkling at the corners of his eyes in a poorly-suppressed smile always gives him away. When Alfie doesn’t see anything, he pushes himself closer, tugging the duvet off the lower half of Tommy’s face, and kisses the corner of his jaw, where it slopes away from his ear, slower and more deliberate. He pulls back again.

Tommy sleeps on.

Emboldened, Alfie presses more slow, gentle kisses down Tommy’s jawline, then curves up to the edge of Tommy’s mouth, where he pauses.

“I’m mad about you,” he murmurs at that soft corner of Tommy’s lips. “...Don’t fuckin’ tell a soul, though, or I’ll bloody murder ‘em. Eh, Tom?”

Tommy does that curious soft sigh again, a sound Alfie’s never heard him make when awake.

Alfie pets Tommy’s shoulder under the blanket, then slides his hand slowly down Tommy’s body to his hip. He swirls his thumb round the bone there, watching Tommy’s face closely. His eyelashes are trembling, just slightly, as his eyes move under his lids. Alfie wonders what he’s dreaming of.

_ He’s divine,  _ Alfie thinks. He thinks it all the fucking time.  _ He’s divine, and I want to ruin him. I always want to ruin him. _

He ducks down under the blanket so he’s facing Tommy’s crotch and pulls the sleep pants down to reveal Tommy’s cock, soft against his thigh. Alfie admires it. He’s always thought Tommy had a beautiful cock, though whenever he says as much Tommy rolls his eyes like Alfie’s joking. Then usually Alfie slides down Tommy’s body and  _ shows _ him how much he loves it.

Alfie wraps his hand around Tommy’s cock--just holds it, warm in his palm--and sneaks another glance at Tommy’s face. Still sleeping. Alfie leans in and licks one broad stripe over the head, then wraps his mouth around it and sucks. Tommy’s cock starts to stiffen, and Tommy moans softly, shifting on the bed. Now Alfie knows he’s sleeping for a fucking fact, since Tommy awake never lets himself make those soft, vulnerable noises. The kind of noises that make Alfie want to eat him alive.

Alfie pulls off and gives Tommy a few good, strong strokes. Tommy’s fully hard now, and panting into the pillow a little, mouth wet and open. The room has gotten lighter, and Alfie can see a wrinkle in Tommy’s brow. Alfie strokes him harder and faster, and Tommy honest-to-God  _ whimpers, _ twitching under Alfie’s hand. When Alfie stops moving, sudden, Tommy moans out. His hips chase his touch, even in sleep.

Alfie hums, pleased, and moves forward to swallow Tommy down hungrily. He sucks, dips down as far as he can, comes back up to lap at the head, then dips back down, all the while Tommy sighs and moans and makes delicious noises above him.

He wonders how far this can go, even. If he can make Tommy come asleep. He wonders how that would sound.

The idea pushes him to suck harder, hollow his cheeks around Tommy’s cock as he bobs his head, and that’s when Tommy gasps out loud above him.

_ “Ah-- _ fuck, Alfie!”

_ Good morning, princess. _ A hand scrabbles at the back of Alfie’s head, and Alfie hums again. He swallows a couple more times, and Tommy groans and shoves in and comes into Alfie’s mouth. Alfie sucks him through it, until Tommy’s hand pushes at his forehead.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Tommy says.

Alfie slides up the bed and smiles at Tommy. Tommy groans and flips over to lie on his other side, away from Alfie, pulling the duvet up with him so it’s covering half his face again.

“Don’t fucking kiss me with that mouth,” he grinds out, voice still sleep-rough.

Alfie grabs a tissue off the nightstand and spits. “Alright, sweetie,” he says. “I’m very sorry for giving you an amazing blowjob. Can I kiss you?”

“Fuck off,” Tommy mumbles. “Let me fucking sleep.”

“Honestly, mate, the only, right, the  _ only _ person on this fucking  _ earth  _ who would be mad at being on the receiving end of what was frankly an  _ incredibly mindblowing--” _

“You and your fucking god complex,” the mound of duvet says.

The sun has fully risen behind Alfie, picking out the red in the duvet, the warm brown of Tommy’s hair, the shell of his ear.

“Come back here, eh, Tommy?” Alfie pats Tommy’s shoulder. “Lemme see you.”

Tommy grumpily turns over and sticks his face back under the blanket again.

“Theeere he is,” Alfie says with no small amount of satisfaction.

“I’m gonna fucking kill you.”

“Mmm,” Alfie says, tracing the line of Tommy’s jaw with his hand, pushing the duvet away as he does.

“No one will know.”

“Sure, mate.”

“I’m  _ seri--” _

Alfie surges forward and kisses him, Tommy’s lips warm and pliable under Alfie’s own like he wasn’t just whining up a damn storm. They kiss for a while, gentle and soft in the morning light. When Alfie pulls away, Tommy’s eyes finally,  _ finally _ slit open, regarding Alfie narrowly. Alfie is so pleased by this that he goes right back to kissing Tommy.

After they separate, Tommy’s eyes flutter back closed. Alfie sighs.

“I can’t believe you’re going back to sleep after that,” he says, hand cupping the back of Tommy’s head.

“M’tired.”

“No shit.”

Alfie pulls the duvet back over Tommy’s face and strokes the top bit of his hair until he falls back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://queuebird.tumblr.com/)


End file.
